


Lover's Revenge

by MalfoysBlackWife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Harry Potter smut, Toxic Relationship, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysBlackWife/pseuds/MalfoysBlackWife
Summary: You and Draco call it quits.What happens when Blaise comes to comfort you?(Smut 18+)All characters are of age
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/POC!Reader, Blaise Zabini/Reader, Draco Malfoy/POC!Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

“Fuck you and your mama!” You screamed, throwing the sweater he had given you when you were his.

All those years wasted on him, trying to make him better and for what? For him to and cheat on you with another?

You thought that what you had would last forever. He had told you that no matter what, he only wanted to be with you. That you made him feel like he could be a better man. Was it all a lie? Were you just another girl he led on?

Tears streamed down your face as you recalled the signs. He didn’t touch you, he stopped sending you letters throughout the day, he pulled away when you reached to touch him. But more importantly, the way he would express his love for you stopped. He stopped complimenting your hairstyles and began reverting to his old ways. Laughing at how you spoke your native tongue and the food he once loved, he didn’t even touch.

What happened to your Draco?

Draco could only stand and watched as you threw all the clothing he ever gave you at him. Your eyes, that once held nothing but admiration and love for him, now filled with rage and disgust.

“You. Piece. Of. A. Shit. Malfoy!” You cursed at him and threw another article of clothing at him with every word.

“I hope whoever you play next, breaks your fucking heart!” You yelled at him and got closer to his face. “Because the next time you fuck with me, I’ll break your goddamn body.” You promised, turning around to walk out of his dorm.

“Oh! And another thing, get a good look at this ass. Because it’ll be the last time you ever see it.” Draco could only look at you in shock as you turned to exit his dorm, slamming the door shut behind you. You had barely made it to your bed before you broke out in tears.

_‘How dumb could I have been?’_

You hugged your pillow close to you, your body shaking violently as you cried harder.

This was the man you thought you were going to marry, he promised. Your hand had crept up to your neck, catching on the 14K gold chain he had bought you. It was the last gift he had given you before he distanced himself from you. Sitting up, you reached behind your neck and unclasped it, throwing into the far corner of your dorm.

The tears never seemed to stop falling, until you heard a soft knock at your door. You ignored it for a few seconds until you heard the knocking again, this time with more force. Groaning, you wiped your face and stomped over to the door.

“Malfoy, what the fu- Blaise?” 

Blaise stood in your doorway, hands in his pockets as he looked up at you. He wore a black suit similar to Draco’s, the Slytherin crest ring he always wore on his pointer finger gleaming back at you.

“Malfoy told me what happened, want to talk about it?”

You and Blaise had formed a close-knit friendship during your relationship with Draco. Blaise was like an older brother to you, always protective over you and refused to see anything bad happen to you. He was always a sense of reason whenever you and Draco would get into your spats.

Sighing you stepped aside and allowed him into your dorm.

You both sat on your bed, your head on Blaise’s shoulder as you told him about Draco’s infidelity, the lies, and broken promises. Blaise rubbed circles into your back as you sobbed into his shoulder.

“Blaise, I thought we were going to be together forever.” You sobbed. Blaise could only shake his head and softly grabbed your face, turning you to look at him.

“Look at me.”

You weakly moved your tear-filled eyes to look at his brown eyes.

“That’s his loss, you’re better off without him. And if it makes you feel better, I kicked his ass before I came here.”

You laughed at the thought of Blaise and Draco laughing.

“You’re crazy, Blaise.”

Both you and Blaise had fell into a fit of laughter as you kept gazing in each other’s eyes. Which faded as Blaise stared at your lips, eyes grazing over them before returning to your gaze. Before he could stop himself, he had pressed a kiss to your lips. His hand that was rubbing your back, now pulling you closer to him. You returned his kiss, allowing him to push you back against your bed as your hands grabbed the back of his head.

“Wait.” Blaise said as he removed himself from being on top of you, opting to lay next you instead. Blaise couldn’t believe what he had done. He reacted on his impulse when you were already vulnerable and possibly tarnished his friendship with you.

You had rolled your eyes and moved to straddle his hips, placing your hands on either side of his cheek.

“Draco had his chance, and he blew it.” You leaned down to kiss him once again before pulling away. “So, what’s up?” You cocked an eyebrow at him.

Blaise smirked back at you, shooting you a wink. His fingers reached up to play with your full lips, parting them to make you suck on his fingers.

“You have such pretty lips.” Blaise said. “Now let’s put them to good use.”

You gave his fingers one last suck before pulling away, a line of saliva connecting between his fingers and your lips. You kissed his neck first, taking in his slightly overpowering cologne, before trailing down to meet the hem of his black trousers. You hesitated as you thought about what Draco would say, but quickly shrugged the thought of him off as you unbuttoned Blaise’s pants. His dick springing free as you pulled down both his pants and expensive silk underwear. You grabbed the base of it, jerking him a few times before placing a small kiss on it.

You took in the head of his dick, giving it a rough suck before swirling your tongue around it. Blaise’s head fell back against your pillows as you bobbed your head, taking more of him into your mouth each time. You wrapped both hands around the base and twisted, swirling your head around his tip. Blaise let out a soft groan and tangled his hands into your curly hair. You placed your hands on his thighs and relaxed your throat, you dove your head down to take him into your throat.

“Shit.” Blaise pulled your head down further, getting off to the sound of you gagging around him.

You took in a sharp breath as you felt Blaise tighten his grip that he had on your hair and lifted you off him. He quickly removed your clothing before taking off each layer of his suit, staring at you while you watched in anticipation. He snaked his way in between your legs and thrusted inside of you roughly. You were glad that you were wet more than enough to accommodate the sudden intrusion, but your walls stretched to adjust to his size. He had more length and girth than Draco, which made your face contort into one of pain at first. Blaise saw this and leaned down to kiss you, his hand going down to play with your clit to give you a little bit of pleasure from the pain.

Once you adjusted to his size, you angled your hips to meet his thrusts, moaning into his mouth. Blaise took this as an opportunity to grab you by your thighs and pound into you harder. You moaned in pleasure as he pounded into you relentlessly, almost as if he were trying to fuck the sadness out of you. However, Blaise saw the mischievous look you had in your eyes and knew you were up to something. Which he was right as you locked your legs around his hips and flipped the both of you over, making you on top off him once again. You rode him hard and fast, pushing your chest out into Blaise’s face. He managed to catch a nipple after a few failed attempts and sucked on it, you threw you head back in pleasure. You felt your orgasm rising in your stomach, causing you to ride him harder. Your eyes saw stars as you came around him, clenching around him a few times. Blaise was nearing his end as well, his groans coming more rapidly as your walls squeezed him.

“Get on your knees.” Blaise ordered

You shifted back downwards between his legs, waiting patiently as you watched him jerk himself off in front of you.

“Open up.”

You opened your mouth wide, sticking your tongue out and closed your eyes as you felt ropes of his seed shoot out. Most landed onto your tongue, a few hitting you right above your face.

“Beautiful.” Blaise commented as he took in your state. Your curls were wild, mascara smudged, face covered in his seed. You looked up at him and smiled before suddenly rising up from the bed, running to grab your muggle camera that you had brought back from home.

“I have an idea.”

~

Draco was entangled in the arms of another girl, wishing it were you. He could only think of you while he tried to fuck his feelings away. He knew he messed up and wanted to make it up to you. The relationship was toxic. Hell, he was toxic. But he deeply cared for you.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard an envelope sliding under the door. Mumbling, he went up to get it. Trudging across the room and bent over to read that it was addressed to him in your handwriting.

What he saw made him livid.

It was you and Blaise in various positions, but it was the last picture that did him in.

The photo only showed your lips and tongue, both covered in what he presumed was Blaise’s cum and had a caption underneath it followed by a red lipstick kiss.

_Blaise does it better._


	2. A Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you slept with Blaise, you notice he hasn't been acting normally. 
> 
> Draco wins you back.
> 
> You come to a realization, but how will Draco react?
> 
> (18+)
> 
> **POC!Reader**

  


  


  


“Hey Draco?”

  


“Hm?”

  


“I want to have a threesome.”

  


  


Draco dropped his pen and stared at you. You both had been working on the load of Potion’s homework Snape had given you. You two had made up again after your big fight, much to Blaise’s dismay. You saw the sad looks Blaise would give you when Draco would wrap his arms around you and how he would hear the noises coming out Draco’s room late at night. The guilt of what you had done had begun to gnaw at you, you felt like you had used him to get back at Draco. The last thing you wanted to do was ruin the friendship you and Blaise had even more. Even Draco and Blaise stopped hanging out as much as they used to, Draco felt like Blaise took advantage of your high emotions that night.

  


  


You will never forget the night you had to pull Draco off Blaise after you had delivered those pictures. Or how roughly he had fucked that night, not letting you cum for at least three days to learn your lesson. However, he did recognize what he had done wrong and apologized to you that third day. He had just pulled out of you after your well-deserved orgasm and pulled you close to his chest.

  


“I’m sorry, love. You’re the only one that I want and that I love.” He pressed a kiss to your sweat covered forehead. You knew this man was toxic as hell, but you couldn’t leave him alone. No matter how many times you told yourself you were done with him, you ended up running back as soon as he looks your way again. But you knew what you needed to do. The tension between Draco and Blaise over you was intense, there was only one way to solve it: You all needed to fuck your feelings out. However, you knew it would be hard to get Draco on board.

  


  


Draco is a possessive man, making you follow certain rules in your relationship that would lead to _serious_ consequences if disobeyed.

  


  


You never followed them, of course, the threat of being punished is what turned you on. On multiple occasions you would laugh a little too hard at Blaise’s jokes or flirt with Fred. Before you and Draco had started dating, you would sneak and hook up with Fred Weasley, which pissed Draco off. He knew you were only doing it to get under his skin, as you knew that he wanted you. You had been walking back to your common room after your Herbology lecture when you felt a cold hand wrap around your mouth and pull you into the abandoned second floor girl’s bathroom. You screamed and tried to fight whoever it was until you heard his voice. “Stop.”

  


Your eyes widened as Draco spun you around to face him. His grey eyes staring at you coldly with a glimmer of lust. You folded your arms across your chest after he had finally let you go, rolling your eyes at him.

  


“What do you want from me, Malfoy?” You spat. Your confidence wavering slightly as he closed the gap between you, the height difference making him look even more dangerous. The cat had finally caught the mouse. He leaned down and roughly kissed you, biting your full lips until they bled slightly. You moaned as he broke the skin of your lips, reaching up to grab his neck. He groped your ass underneath the black pleated skirt you wore before hoisting you unto the nearest sink, quickly discarding the underwear and hosiery you wore underneath. His hands slipping between your folds, moaning at how wet you were for him already.

  


“Open up, whore.” Draco said, using his other hands to squeeze your cheeks, making your mouth open slightly.

  


You opened your mouth wider, staring up at him as you did so. Without any further warning, Draco collected the saliva in his mouth and spat into yours. The action left you shock, never had any of your past lovers did anything remotely close to that. After the initial shock, you smirked up at him and kissed him. Who knew degradation could be so thrilling? Draco unzipped his pants just enough to free himself before yanking your head to the side by your hair.

  


  


“I’m going to fuck you and you better take **_all_** of it.”

  


  


You screamed as he shoved himself into you, driving deep into your pussy. Before you could adjust to the sudden intrusion, he was pounding into you. Pulling out only enough to leave his tip in before plummeting back into you. Your moans grew louder and louder as Draco used your body to take out his frustrations. During your encounters, you were normally always in charge, but Draco held true to his statement. He was making it clear you that you were his, and his alone.

  


  


He kept pounding into you, each thrust hitting your cervix roughly. You tried to scoot back on the sink, but Draco roughly bit your neck. “Don’t fucking run from me.” He growled. You tried to hold still as he destroyed you, taking rearranging your guts to a whole new level.

  


  


“You. Are. Mine.” He said, thrusting harder into you after each word. Your legs began to shake from the force of his thrusts as your orgasm built up. Your eyes closed as the intensity of it all began to consume you. Draco only roughly grabbed your face again and made you look at him.

  


  


“Open those eyes and tell me who owns this pretty pussy?”

  


  


“You!” You gasped. Draco could only shake his head and sighed, obviously disappointed with your answer.

  


  


“I said: _Who_ owns this pretty pussy?”

  


  


“You, Daddy.” You moaned as he rewarded you by rubbing your clit with his calloused thumb.

  


  


“That’s my girl.” He moaned, kissing you deeply as you came on his dick, your walls tightening around him. He came soon after you, pulling out to cum on your brown thighs. He smirked as you glared at him.

  


  


“Why would you do that?!” You panted, looking at the ropes of cum that landed on your thighs and the strays that made their way to dry onto your black skirt.

  


  


“Because you’re mine. Now everyone will know, _darling_.”

  


  


You hopped off the sink with Draco’s assistance and hissed at how sore your pussy felt already. You could barely stand as you tried to fix yourself. You reached for your underwear, but Draco snatched them up before you could grab them.

  


  


“I think I’ll be keeping these.” He winked at you, shoving the lacey green thong you wore into the pocket of his black trousers. He chuckled at the way your legs were shaking both from your orgasm and the rough sex you two just had. His grey eyes darkened once again as he was tucking himself back into his pants, the way your ass poked through the skirt as you fixed your tie back.

  


  


You were almost presentable when you felt Draco pressing himself behind you. “Why are you so horny?” You scoffed. The attitude you had with him was short lived as he placed a swift smack to your ass, pushing you forward to make you bend over. “Just you wait.” Draco replied, yanking your bottom down and thrusting into you again.

  


  


“I don’t fuck you enough?” Draco scoffed, placing his quill down next to his parchment. “Am I not enough?”. You could tell that the mere idea of a threesome repulsed him by the way his face contorted into disgust.

  


  


“It’s not like that, Draco.” You sighed and sat back in your chair. “Over the past few days, Blaise has looked so sad whenever he sees us together and you two aren’t as close as you once were.”

  


  


Draco only nodded, too deep in his thoughts to respond back to you. Draco did miss his friend, but the anger that crept over him as he remembered what you and Blaise had did, made him scowl. He wanted to be the only one to see you naked, cumming around his dick, the only one to know the faces you would make when you were to lost in the pleasure he was giving you.

  


  


You made your way over to him and sat in his lap.

  


  


“Just think about it, babe.”

  


  


There was a beat of silence before Draco opened his mouth to speak once again.

  


  


“No.” He said curtly. You moved to straddle him, cupping his face in your hands and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Fine. But if you want Blaise to keep staring at me 24/7, then have it your way. He’s already had me once, so he’s bound to come back for seconds.” You leaned in closer to his ear. “And he can have me again, whether you’re there or not.”

  


  


Draco glared at you, picking you up and slamming you down onto the table that you were doing homework on. He pulled down your pants roughly and freed himself quickly after. He spat in his hand, knowing you probably weren’t wet enough to his liking, lining up to your entrance before thrusting into you roughly.

  


  


“Since you want to be a whore so badly, I’ll allow it. Just this **one** time.”

  


  


  


Oh, this was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco x Blaise x Reader coming soon *kisses*


	3. Three's a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL CHARACTERS ARE OF AGE (18+)
> 
> After getting Draco to agree, you finally have your night with both Blaise and Draco.

‘ _Meet me in the common room after dinner.’_

_\- Draco_

Blaise read the note Draco had chucked at his head during Snape’s potions’ lecture, looking up at the blonde-haired boy in confusion. After getting into a fight, fucking his then ex-girlfriend, and avoiding Draco after you had run back to him, he thought the friendship was over. He knew that after having a taste of you, he could never go back to having a straight platonic relationship with you. He remembered how your pussy fluttered around his dick, how your back had a permanent arch as he fucked you, how sweet you had

tasted on his lips. Blaise quickly stuffed the note in his pocket before Snape could see it and turned to look at Draco, giving him a small nod. Blaise’s eyes glanced over at you, smirking as you winked at him.

Draco turned and looked at you when he saw that Blaise’s stoic face had changed into a light smirk. He gripped your thigh tightly, glaring at you when you met his gaze.

“Remember _who_ you belong to.” He hissed in your ear, loosening his grip slightly. You slightly moaned at his possessive action; you knew this wasn’t what love should be. But when he fucked you so good, you were willing to let some things slide. You leaned into press a small kiss on his cheek and smiled softly at him.

“Of course, Daddy.”

~

The Slytherin Common Room was full and lively. Excited chatter amongst the first-year students, as the older students retreated into their rooms, a few older students reclined on the couches as they caught up on gossip. However, you and Draco were making out ferociously on the couch. His pale hands running down your thick, brown thighs as you moaned into his mouth. He smirked as he heard your whimpering and snaked his hand to grab your ass, making you gasp. He took advantage of your widened mouth and slid his tongue in your mouth, battling yours for dominance. You were both about to forget about Blaise and head up to your room when Blaise had cleared his throat. His eyes flickered with disgust at seeing you two together, as if nothing had happened between you two. Draco grabbed your throat, slightly choking you and kissed you deeper, pulling away from you a few minutes later. Your lips made an obscene smack when he pulled away from you, glaring at him as he smirked at Blaise as he released his grip on your throat.

“Malfoy.”

“Zabini.”

The two men glared at each other, both clenching their jaws. You felt the tension rising and quickly rose from your seat on the couch and stood in between the two. “Hey Blaise, I have a proposition for you.” You quickly said, smiling up at him as he raised an eyebrow up at you. “But I think it would be better discussed in my dorm.” You winked up at him, turning to leave both Blaise and Draco as you walked in the direction of your dorm.

Blaise and Draco eyed each other wearily before following behind you. The two man silently seething at each other as they entered the threshold of your room. The door clicked shut as Draco closed it, silently casting a silencing charm on the room. You licked your lips at both and began to peel off your robes, exposing a different area of skin with each piece of discarded clothing. Blaise was taken over by lust as he saw the lingerie you were wearing. Your black lace bra accentuated your chest perfectly, the thong showcasing your ass the way Draco liked. You sauntered over to Blaise and grabbed him by his neck, pulling him down to kiss you on your lips. Blaise was shocked by your actions, feeling Draco’s angry glare burn into the side of his head. He wrapped his hands around your waist, pulling you closer as you moaned into his mouth. You noticed that he was scared to face Draco’s wrath if he had placed his hands anywhere further down on your body. Smirking into the kiss, you grabbed one of his hands and placed it directly onto your ass.

“Enough.” Draco huffed.

Sighing, you pulled away from Blaise and went to sit on the edge of the bed, your lover and best friend staring back at you.

“So, this can go two ways.” You started. “Either you both share me, or Blaise and I will fuck.” You said plainly. Watching as Blaise looked over at Draco, who was still upset with

the idea of sharing you. The two men shared one last stare down before nodding at each other. Draco walked over to you and slightly tugged on your curls, making you expose your neck to him as he leaned in closer to you ear.

“On the bed, whore.” Draco ordered, forcing you to lay back on your bed. Blaise eyed you both before joining in and attacked your neck with kisses as Draco ripped off your underwear. You moaned at the noise of your lace panties being ripped in half, arching your back as Draco plunged his fingers into your wet pussy. “We’ve barely started and she’s already so wet.” Draco said to Blaise, who was attacking your bare chest after unhooking your bra. Draco set a fast pace as he watched you arch your back, overwhelmed by Blaise’s tongue swirling around your nipple and his fingers ramming into your pussy. Blaise stopped his assault on your chest and nodded at Draco, making him remove his fingers. Before you could complain, you felt Blaise trail kisses down your stomach before settling in between your legs. Spreading your legs wider before attacking your clit with a rough suck, you grabbed his head and closed your eyes, moaning loudly as he ate you out.

You felt the bed dip beside your head and felt the head of Draco’s dick on your lips. You opened your eyes and saw your boyfriend, who had unbuckled his pants just enough to free himself. Smirking, you turned your head towards him and took him into your mouth. Draco groaned lowly as you swirled your tongue around the tip, flicking your tongue over his seam. You tasted his precum and moaned at the slight saltiness of it and bobbed your head faster. Blaise thrusted his tongue into your pussy, fucking you roughly with the pink muscle. The vibrations of your moan in your throat forced Draco’s dick deeper into your throat. He was thankful that you didn’t have a gag reflex and began to slowly face fuck you. You pulled away to catch your breath as Blaise went back to licking your clit but with more fervor. Your chest heaved as you moaned, looking down at Blaise.

Draco glared at you, roughly grabbing your face, and turning you back to him. “Did I say you can stop?” Draco asked you. You shook your head.

“No? Pity. Open up.” Draco didn’t wait for you to open your mouth all the way before he thrusted in. His hands held your head as he roughly face fucked you, the sounds of your wet mouth echoing in the room. His dick roughly hitting the back of your throat as he forced you to take him deeper with each thrust. “You little cock slut.” Draco groaned as you hummed around him as Blaise started to finger you, your orgasm forming in your stomach. Draco’s dick muffled your screams as he slowed his thrust slightly before pulling out of your mouth, making you cough. You knew after tonight; you would be sore all over. You screamed Blaise’s name as he roughly sucked on your clit, sending you plummeting into your orgasm.

Blaise pulled away from you and wiped his chin, smirking at how your eyes were glazed over from the pleasure _he_ gave you. You weren’t given much time to recover as Blaise forced you onto your hands and knees, making you arch your back for him. He admired your ass as he undressed, watching as Draco undressed, then kneeled in front of you and made you suck him off once again. Blaise quickly rolled on a condom before settling behind you, his hands on your hips. Blaise pushed into you slowly, groaning at how warm and wet you were. He would never tell you, since you were back with Draco, but your pussy was the best he ever had. Ever since that first night you had slept together, Blaise couldn’t find anyone who was as tight and wet as you.

“Fuck.” Blaise moaned as all of him was now deep inside of you, feeling how your walls slightly clenched as you tried to readjust to his size. You moaned as you bobbed you head along Draco’s dick, feeling how Blaise deliciously stretched you. Blaise gave you a few slow thrusts before pulling all the way out to pound his hips into yours. You screamed at his increased roughness, pushing you forwards as you sucked your boyfriend’s dick harder.

“She’s tight, isn’t she?” Draco asked Blaise, letting out a small moan as you licked along the vein of his dick. Blaise could only nod in agreeance as he pounded into you from the back. “Good girl.” Draco praised as you took him down your throat again, slightly choking on him. Blaise threw his head back as you started meeting his thrusts, he was in pure bliss once again. You released Draco from your mouth and turned your head to look back at Blaise, shooting him a wink. “Harder, Blaise.” Draco commanded. Reminding the both of you that he was in total control here. “Don’t be shy, pull her hair.” Draco said, releasing the grip he had on your hair as he looked up at Blaise. Blaise gripped your hips with one hand, tangling the other one in your curly hair as he fucked you harder. You had trouble keeping your pace as you sucked Draco’s dick as Blaise was hell-bent on making sure you would feel the roughness of his thrusts in the morning.

Blaise was close to cumming, his thrusts getting sloppier as he began to lose his control as you clenched around him. Draco noticed this and instantly his face hardened.

“ **Switch**.” He ordered. Blaise glared at him and pulled out of you reluctantly, switching with Draco. Blaise kneeled in front of you but pulled you up to kiss him. He grabbed you by your throat, mirroring what Draco had did in the common room earlier, and shoved his tongue down your throat. He was seducing you all over again with his kiss, but before you could softly bite his lips, you felt Draco’s hands wrap around your ankles and yanked you back towards him. You shot him a glare in return but hissed as he placed a rough smack on your ass, making you jolt forward. “That’s enough.” Draco said, rubbing himself up and down to coat himself in your slickness before thrusting into you roughly. You gasped as Draco pounded into you fast and hard, making you lose your breath.

Blaise raised your head slightly to kiss you, drinking in your screams from Draco’s relentless pounding. You moaned into the kiss, pulling away to let out a loud moan. You dipped your head down below and took Blaise’s tip into your mouth, pulling a soft moan from him as you gave him kitten licks. Teasing him by running your tongue over his seam, before relaxing your throat enough for him to face fuck you.

Groans and the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room. The pure euphoria that coursed through you as you were totally filled. Your moans were muffled as Blaise fucked your face, hitting your throat as Draco fucked you from the back. The feeling of being utterly used fueled you as your hips met Draco’s thrusts. You felt your orgasm creep up on you, your wall fluttering around Draco’s dick. Draco placed a few rough slaps on your ass, making you scream around Blaise’s dick.

“Are you going to cum?” Draco groaned, snaking a hand down to play with your clit and making you arch your back further towards his hips. “Yes, Daddy.” You moaned, resuming your actions on Blaise, bobbing faster on his dick. Blaise gripped your hair harder as he felt himself nearing his end, letting out a loud groan as he spilled down your throat. You kept sucking his tip until he roughly pushed you off as he became too overstimulated. “Damn girl.” Blaise moaned, resting his head against the headboard.

Draco pulled your hips closer to him, forcing him deeper inside of you as he felt your walls clench around him. You screamed as you came around him, your eyes going black as you were utterly spent. Draco followed quickly after you as he spilled thick ropes of cum into your pussy. Draco made sure every drop went inside you, not pulling out until he was satisfied.

Once he let you go, you fell onto the bed. Your body was tired from being used by both Draco and Blaise. Draco and Blaise only looked at each other and smirked, wordlessly resuming their friendship and dapped each other up before returning their gaze to you. Your eyes were closed until you felt Draco’s hands grab your hips and flipped you back over. You looked up at them with surprised looks as they smirked at you.

“Did you think we were done?” Blaise said. “You knew what you were getting yourself into.”

“You said you wanted us to fuck out our feelings, remember?” Draco said and pulled you back to being up on your hands and knees.

“Draco I-” You turned to look at him before Blaise thrusted back into your mouth.

“Fuck all that talking.” Blaise groaned, his voice dripping with lust.

“And just take it, slut.” Draco added, swirling his thumb around your clit as he pushed back into you.

~

The very next morning you woke up to both Draco and Blaise still in your bed. Your pussy ached as you stretched a little, wincing as you realized quickly how sore your body was all over. You were thoroughly fucked by the both of them. You slowly turned to face Draco and pressed a kiss to his lips, watching as his eyes fluttered open.

“Good morning, baby.”

If your throat wasn’t so sore from last night, you would’ve taken him into your mouth as you did many times the night before. Draco noted how you were glowing, the pent-up stress now released from both his and Blaise’s relentless pounding.

“Thank you for last night.” You whispered in his ear and pressed a kiss to the space behind his ear. You smirked mischievously at a thought that raced through your mind. You leaned in closer to his neck and licked up from his collar bone to the space of his ear. Draco stared at you with dilated pupils before flipping you onto your back and entered you again. Both of you softly moaning, trying to not wake Blaise.

Blaise was pulled from his sleep by your soft moans, turning his head to see both you and Draco fucking yet again. He shook his head and laid his head back down, falling back

asleep.

“Horny asses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.


End file.
